In your dreams
by B3cs1991
Summary: For months Draco has been consumed by the task that the Dark Lord has bestowed upon him, it is all that he can think about every waking minute. Even his dreams are plagued with dark and haunting images. That is until his dreams become fixated on something equally terrifying - forcing him to reconsider everything he has ever been told about blood purity. Dramione Set during HBP
1. 1 Collision

A/n: This is my first attempt at publishing my writing – normally I just take up countless amounts of memory on hard drives and memory sticks without really doing anything with them. This is a slow burner but hopefully you guys enjoy reading it.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and all of this was made possible by JK allowing us to play around in her universe. Enjoy!**

Draco stalked the dark halls, his footfalls echoing around the deserted corridors. It was late, and no one was around to get in his way. Students weren't allowed out of their beds after hours but he didn't care, no one was going to challenge _him_. The dark encroached in on his eyes and he felt comforted. The shadows stretched across the cold stone floor creating odd shapes and hiding him from any wondering prefects.

It had been a stressful day and Draco didn't really know how to process it all. He had taken a step towards the destiny that came along with being a Malfoy. He wasn't sure that he was quite ready for the responsibility; after all, he was still in school. His father was so proud that the Dark Lord had chosen him over all others and his father saw it as their _duty._ Draco knew that behind closed doors they felt very differently. Narcissa knew that this task was going to test Draco to the limits and if his efforts didn't meet the Dark Lords exacting expectations then his life was very much in danger; all of their lives. Lucius had very different motives for wanting Draco to successfully carry out _His_ bidding, a success would catapult the Malfoys back into the chosen circle where they could reap the benefits once again of being onside with one of the greatest wizards ever to live.

Draco however, just wanted it all to be over. He didn't care about the war; he didn't want to pick sides. Before all of this had happened he had had his run of this school; everyone was scared of him, everyone knew the name Draco Malfoy. He was a living legend and really enjoyed the notoriety. That would all change soon, soon they would know his name for a very different reason. He made out that he couldn't care less about this place but it had become his home. He knew it like the back of his hand and the castle gave its secrets over to him. Hogwarts was a constant in his life, something that had stood the test of time, and somewhere he could return to no matter what was going on at home. Not that he would ever tell anyone how much it meant to him.

Lost in thought Malfoy made his way around yet another corner not really sure where he was going or what he was looking for. All of a sudden he became aware of a second set of footstep echoing around him. Stopping suddenly, he pressed himself into a dark alcove behind one of the many coats of armour and strained his senses waiting for the shadowy figure to step into the light. Out of the dark stepped Hannah Abbott, she was a Hufflepuff Prefect with long mousey brown hair. Draco could have dealt with her no problem but he didn't really feel like getting into an argument so decided to stay in the shadows until she had passed by. Hannah looked uncomfortable as if she could feel his eyes watching her but shrouded in darkness he was invisible to her. Uneasily Hannah walked round the next corner and her footsteps faded into the deafening silence.

After the brief distraction and with the silence encroaching in upon him, Draco's thoughts returned to the matter at hand and the task that he had been given. He had managed to find the cupboard easily enough but the difficult part was how to go about fixing it. Draco was a proficient wizard but this wasn't really something that they had covered in DDA or any of the other more pointless classes. He just had to try his best to figure it out on his own. No one else could know what it was that he was doing when he stalked away on his own after dinner in the Great Hall. Many times Crabb, Goyle and even Pansy had tried to follow him and he had cut off any attempts to try and follow him. Pansy was sure that he was secretly going off to meet a girl and she was _very_ jealous. Just the thought of it brought a sly smile to the corner of his mouth. Maybe it was time to have a little bit of fun for a change and make her even more jealous.

With his mind far away Draco walked until he was aware of the fact that he had made his way back to the dungeons. Conceding, Draco shrugged and made his way back up to his bedroom. He changed out of his robes, the wooden floorboards cold against his bare feet urging him to climb into bed. Draco lay staring up at the canopy of his four-poster bed, his mind was still racing and he couldn't settle. He needed something to take his mind off all the madness that was surrounding him. Gradually, his thoughts drifted back to his plan to make Pansy jealous. He needed to find the one person that would annoy her most, someone that he could flirt with and give Pasty all the wrong ideas.

Suddenly the perfect idea popped into his head.

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. Something had woken her but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it could possibly have been. Her hands were firmly gripping the sheets and she had the horrible feeling that someone was watching her. Quickly scanning the room she realised that all the other girls were still sound asleep; she could hear their slow breathing. Relaxing a little she settled down in bed again and tried to find the gentle embrace of sleep. But it never came. She tossed and turned and tried to find a comfortable position, nothing seemed to be right. Before long she found herself staring up at the ceiling or at least the darkness just below it. Her mind was racing, there was so much she needed to do and there wasn't long left for her and the life that she had become accustomed to. Everything was changing. A war was coming whether people wanted to acknowledge it or not.

Resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon she grabbed the Ancient Runes book that was balanced on top of the large pile next to her bed along with a blank sheet of parchment and headed down to the common room. As Hermione had expected it was completely deserted and the large fire was dwindling to ash. The fire still gave out a warm glow so picking a comfy chair near the final embers glowing in the hearth, she settled down to read. Soon she became aware of the subtle changes in the light coming from the large window to her left. The dawn was breaking and she had spent a large portion of the night with her nose buried in her book. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now. Deciding to take advantage of this early start she ran back up to her room, quietly crept over to her bed, dropped the book back on the pile and grabbed her towel. At least she would be able to have a hot shower this morning.

Walking into the girls' bathrooms she looked in one of the mirrors hanging above the sinks, there were dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her hair was as unruly as it often was. With one last glance at her reflection she dropped her robe on the floor and headed to the first cubical turning the water on and letting the soothing heat wash over her. It felt so good to feel the water running over her skin. It felt like the water was washing away all of her worries. She felt human again and she could once again think clearly. After what felt like an eternity she reluctantly turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it firmly around her petite frame. Pausing only to pick up her robe she made her way out of the girls bathrooms back to the dormitories.

When she entered the room everyone was still asleep so she hurriedly got dressed into her favourite woolly jumper and a pair of old denim jeans and headed down to the Great Hall with her book. The corridors were deserted as she made her way down to breakfast; maybe it was earlier than she had thought. As she turned the final corner that lead to the Great Hall she heard two voices drifting down the corridor from a side room. The first was timid, barely more than a whisper and she strained to try and make out what they were saying "...it can't be done. It just can't. " The second was much more forceful and there was no mistaking who it belonged to

"It can and it will. I don't care who you have to bribe to do it I want this done. And soon!" With that Draco Malfoy stormed out of the room and almost ran straight into her. His bright white hair in stark contrast to his black suit with green and silver pocket-handkerchief. He always looked so well put together and important. His eyes glistened with mischief, as he looked her up and down, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. He was the last person that she wanted to bump into this morning in a deserted corridor. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Does that hair of yours ever calm down?" he said snidely as he ran a hand absentmindedly through his own perfectly styled hair. "What are you doing up so early stalking the corridors? Looking for some secret time alone with me?" He let out a warm laugh and the smile stretched across his face making his eyes twinkle. She didn't understand it; normally he would completely ignore her or otherwise throw tirades of abuse at her. He was actually being nice. She was so confused. What angle was he playing? What did he want from her? She couldn't figure it out. After a while she realised that he was looking at her expectantly. Did he really want to have a proper conversation?

"Um. Couldn't sleep. Came to do some studying before breakfast" she said still confused but holding up the book like a shield in front of her.

"You need to get a life you know Granger. There's much more exciting things you could be doing while everyone else sleeps" His eyes twinkled once again and gave her a quick wink. She really couldn't get her bearings. What was going on here? Just then there was a noise from the room that Draco had just exited and the two of them turned to face the door. After a minute nothing happened and Malfoy turned to her, an unusually cheery smile on his face "Catch you around sometime maybe" and he stepped around her walking back the way she had just come.

She was so confused. He was normally so horrible to her; she had been the butt of his jokes since their first year at Hogwarts. Although, now that she thought about it that's how he treated everyone, no one was particularly close to him. He had Crabb and Goyle who followed him around like his bodyguards but there didn't really seem to be any real friendship between them. She suddenly felt sorry for him; it must have been so horrible to be alone with so many people around you.

Playing the whole scenario over and over again in her head, trying to make sense of what happened she made her way to the Great Hall where the smell of freshly cooked bacon was just beginning to waft up from the kitchens. The Great Hall was vast, its high ceiling reflecting the clear blue sky of a cool autumn morning. She was in a really good mood after the warm morning shower and the encounter with Malfoy wasn't going to change that. Settling down in her usual spot she filled her plate with bacon and eggs and buried her nose back in the book.

A/n: Me again – hope you enjoyed my first chapter; any comments and reviews will be greatly received, as I'd love to find out what other people actually think of my writing. Go gentle on me; it is my first attempt remember. Thanks guys

B3cs


	2. 2 Confusion

**A/n** : So I am in the process of acquiring myself a beta reader so please bear with me and any errors that may have occurred, it's late and I've been writing my dissertation all day.

For the purposes of this story I have decided that despite the question marks over Pansy's blood status that she is a pure-blood because it furthers my plot...so yeah...here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Running down the corridors back to the dungeon a genuine smile spread across his face from ear to ear. His plan was going to work and he could finally get some real excitement back in his life, something that didn't terrify him to his very core for a change. Rounding the final corner Draco slowed and put his usual scowl back in place; this mask was now very familiar to him. Well it wouldn't do to raise suspicion before he had even had a chance to enjoy himself, Draco thought. Walking into the common room he saw several younger students milling around getting ready to go to breakfast. Across the room he spotted Blaise and Theo and headed in their direction.

"Did you get up early again?" Blaise was putting the final changes to his tie and straightening is jumper in the mirror. He was always so vein Draco thought as his own hand subconsciously ran through his ice white hair.

"Might have done, what's it to you?" Malfoy shot him a pointed look and the conversation was dropped.

"Let's get to breakfast before all these worms get the best stuff" Theo countered with a quick glare at a group of first years who were chatting excited to their left. All three of them pushed passed the younger students and strode towards the Great Hall. Conversation turned to the upcoming match between The Chudley Cannons and The Holyhead Harpies, which apparently Blaise and Theo had quite a large bet on. The pair goaded each other and Draco just watched with a sly smile on his face. It was nice to be a part of a normal conversation for a change. As the two bickered Draco's thoughts wandered, and he found himself thinking back to his early morning encounter.

"Oi! Draco, do you want some of this?" looking around Draco became aware of the fact that he was now sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Pansy was holding out a plate of scrambled eggs to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Um, what? Um no I'm fine." He dismissed her and reached over her to pick up some toast. What was going on? He had been enjoying the arguments between Zabini and Nott and then his mind had drifted to think about _her_ and that was it he couldn't remember anything else. Then without warning the smell of her newly washed hair drifted over him and he could see the puzzled look on her face as she tried to figure him out. No! He needed to get his head back in gear. Filling his plate with toast and jam he was determined not to get lost in her and get back to the task in hand.

He knew he was just fixating on _her_ because it meant that he didn't have to think about the Vanishing Cabinet that was waiting for him in the Room of Requirements. Even a Mudblood was better than that!

Only yesterday he had finally managed to transport several objects to its sister cabinet in Borgin and Burks. But that was the easy part. Transporting live creates was going to be so much harder. Draco didn't think the Dark Lord would be happy if he managed to kill his Death Eaters before they even made it into the castle.

The idea of Death Eaters in the castle still sent shivers down his spine but the other job that the Dark Lord had given him was even worse. That wasn't something that Draco wanted to think about either, he knew that when the time came he would have to do it otherwise it would be his life on the line instead. Pushing that troubling thought to the back of his mind he picked up his toast and without a word to any of the others made his way out of the noise and madness.

Reaching the large wooden doors, he shot a quick look at her usual seat on the Gryffindor table. The space was empty and she was nowhere to be seen. He chided himself once again and tore his eyes away. This really wasn't like him; he didn't care about other people. Especially not people like _her_.

He had half an hour until his first class so Draco decided that it would be a good time to go and try out some new spells that he had read about, see if any of them even began to fix the problem with the Vanishing Cabinet.

Draco made his way to the seventh floor and stood in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach tolls ballet. _It really is a very ugly tapestry_ Draco thought to himself, _and Barnabas was very well named!_

Pulling his gaze away from the peculiar scene Draco paced in front of the bare wall opposite 3 times and thought long and hard about what it was that he needed. Before long the smooth stone of the wall began to change and a large door appeared swinging open to allow Draco access. Once inside, he quickly made his way through the piles of forgotten 'treasures' and old school furniture and found exactly what it was that he was looking for. With a flick of his wand he pulled off the white sheet that was covering the large cabinet. A plume of dust cascading down on top of him and Draco coughed violently. Once he had recovered he looked up at the imposing doors and took a deep breath. Slowly and tentatively at first, he traced the required pattern with his wand in the air and then began to recite the spell. A shimmering blue light encased the cabinet and wavered before disappearing completely.

Draco didn't have time to test his efforts, as he needed to get to potions before Slughorn started his rambling lecture, otherwise there would be no way for him to sneak in at the back of the class unnoticed. With a flick of his wand he threw the sheet back into its regular place and ran back towards the door. Just feet from the door Draco misjudged a turn and knocked into an ornate wooden desk that didn't really look like it was fit for any real purpose. The pile of trinkets resting above it begin to topple, so with a smooth flick of his wand Draco steadies the pile before it has a chance to bury him. Something small and shiny skips across the floor in front of him, bending quickly, Malfoy reaches down and grabs the object stuffing it into his pocket and making his way out through the now open door.

Malfoy drifted his way through the day not really paying much attention to what it was that he was doing, he needed to get back to the Room of Requirements and test his latest idea. As Snape brought the final lesson of the day to a close Draco packed up his things and headed for the door. But before he could make a clean break Pansy cornered him and hooked her arm around his. He hated it when she did that. She clung on to him making sure that everyone knew that she was "his". Or at least that's what she thought. Draco had never had any feelings for the girl but he always knew that if he wanted her she would be there.

"I've missed you today." Patsy purred at him, "You didn't even come and sit with us at lunch. Have I done something to upset you?" Her eyes were pleading and full of concern as she looked up at him. He needed to get rid of her otherwise he would be stuck listening to her prattle on all evening.

"No, it's not you. I just have some stuff that I need to do. I need to get back to it now actually" he said trying to pull his arm free.

"You've got another girl, haven't you? That's where you are running off to at all hours isn't it! Tell me who she is. I'll kill her!" Pansy's face was red with anger, and her fingers were digging into his arm. Maybe this making her jealous idea wasn't the best after all.

"I don't have another girl. I just need to get some stuff done." He wrenched his arm free of her grip and stepped around her. "Just leave me alone". Fuck, this was not what he needed right now. Stalking down the corridor he refused to look back at her. He needed to concentrate on the matter in hand, her petty jealousy was nothing compared to what he is doing.

.

.

.

Pansy felt like she was losing him, watching him storm down the corridor she wondered what it was that he was doing. She considered following him to find out who this new girl was but then she knew that Draco would hate her even more for invading his privacy like that. Conceding that she would have to head back to the common room on her own she grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder.

The common room was busy and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Pansy hated it. The weather had changed and the rain that they had had for days had finally eased off. The younger students ran around making plans about how they were going to spend their evenings out in the castle grounds. A first year ran into her almost knocking her bag off her shoulder. Pansy growled at him and the mousey haired boy backed away apologising as he went. She was in an awful mood and these laughing children were just annoying her. She forced her way through the crowds and made her way up to the girl's dormitories, throwing her bag down she dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

She had been in love with Draco since their very first day at Hogwarts. He was completely different to everyone else. He knew what he wanted and what he was entitled to and wasn't afraid to take it. Not to mention he had striking good looks. She pictured him in her mind thinking back to him in his pristine dress ropes at the Yule Ball and a small smile pulled at her lips. She wasn't going to give him up without a fight. She was the one who was meant to be with him. No one else! He wasn't the only one who knew how to get what they wanted.

Sitting up on her bed she crossed her legs under her and dug out her Charms homework. She really needed to catch up on some schoolwork and worrying about Draco had meant that she was falling behind. After three hours of writing about the benefits of summoning charms and their practical uses Pansy was completely bored and her stomach had started growling at her. She took this as a good sign to go down and see if she could get a late dinner. As she made her way up the dark green staircase that lead from the girl's dormitories she realised that the common room was unusually quiet for this time of night. Usually, there would be children of all ages milling around, playing cards, finishing last minute homework, and just generally enjoying their evening before it was time for lights out. Looking around the room there was a small group of girls sat closely together whispering to each other behind cupped hands. As she reached the top of the stairs they stopped and looked at her, before returning to their hushed discussions. Shooting a rather menacing glance in their direction Pansy made her way out of the common room and up the steps that led from the dungeons.

She was used to being the butt of people's jokes; she just put it down to the fact that they were jealous about her relationship with Draco. The Malfoys were a very powerful family, they were one of the last pureblood families in existence and Pansy thought it was important that this tradition was maintained. This was why it was even more important that Draco realised that no other girl that he might be fooling around with was as good as her. Her pureblood status was going to maintain the Malfoy name among the legendary houses of old. It was her duty, and Draco would realise that soon enough before he come running back to her. With this conviction, firmly in her mind she found herself in the Great Hall and heading towards the Slytherin table. Theo was still in his seat; a folk poised halfway to his mouth his eyes quickly scanning the pages of a dusty textbook. As she sat down next to him he gave a start and dropped the Sheppard's pie he had been eating. "Alight Theo, you seen Draco this evening?" she asked as casually as she could muster.

"Hmmm what? Oh no, not since Defence against the Dark Arts. I wouldn't be surprised if he was hauled up somewhere with one of the younger years. I caught him looking at a particularly attractive Fourth year the other day" Notts let out a light-hearted laugh and turned back to his book. Pansy laughed but she didn't think it was funny. How could she have let him slip so far away from her? This needed some serious thought. Forgetting about her empty stomach she got up and headed back to her room. She was going to prove to Draco just how much he needed her; whether he liked it or not.

.

.

.

 **A/n** : I hope you liked Chapter 2 any comments or feedback would be very much appreciated.


	3. 3 Jealousy

**A/n: Hi guys, sorry about the delay. Had a bit of writers block with my dissertation and I have word targets that I have to get to before I can work on this, so apologies. Anyway, enough about me, on to what we are all here for…enjoy**

.

.

.

It had been a long day, especially considering how early she had woken up that morning. Trudging her way back to the common room all that Hermione wanted to do was to change out of her school uniform and climb into the welcoming embrace of her four poster. The sooner toady was over, the better. The route from the library to the dormitories wasn't too far and Hermione rubbed the stiff muscles in her neck absentmindedly. She had made this walk many times over the past 6 years and she barely had to think about where she was going. Her sensible school shoes echoed around the cavernous corridors as her mind drifted back to the complex wand work that she had been reading about, trying to fix the diagrams in her mind. As much as she enjoyed her Transfiguration classes, this particular incantation was proving somewhat taxing, and that frustrated Hermione. Being the brightest witch of your age brought with it a large amount of pressure. As much as she hated to admit it, she also felt that due to her upbringing she had something to prove. Like she constantly had to show people that she deserved to be at Hogwarts no matter who her parents were. The thought drew her features down, her eyes becoming sad and distant.

Her attention was suddenly drawn back towards a commotion outside in the courtyard as students shouted and pointed towards the sky. Despite the weights pulling at her eyelids her Gryffindor curiosity got the better of her and she started out into the cool evening air. Making her way out into the castle grounds her eye was initially drawn to the sky where the setting sun was starting to bleed fantastic colours into the clouds sitting low on the horizon. Tearing her eyes away from the sunset her attention was drawn back towards a large ghostly image of a serpent that was slithering through one of the upper floor windows. Its large reptilian eyes sparkling in the dying light. With a single shuddering breath Hermione calmed herself, releasing the initial panic that had come with seeing a large serpent in the sky. This one looked nothing like the image that had appeared above the Quidditch World Cup.

She recognised the room immediately; the Room of Requirements. Forgetting about how tired she was Hermione pushed through the onlookers and up the stairs to the 7th floor, taking the steps two at a time. Reaching the top of the staircase she was nearly knocked clean off her feet, colliding with something solid and imposing. She could feel herself on the precipice as she tried to regain her balance, her hands reaching for anything solid and stabile.

Then all of a sudden her feet felt firmer on the ground, her heart pounding out of her chest, her hands gripping firmly onto the tapestry in front of her and her eyes pressed firmly closed. Breathing deeply, Hermione tried to slow down her heart beat, her mind reeling from the fear. Moving her fingers tentatively, her knuckles grazing the warm stone under the soft cloth, rising and falling in time with her heart beat. The panic returning, Hermione's brain started to kick in again and her eyes shot open.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his hands still resting on the small of her back, her fists clenched firmly against his shirt and his eyes were swimming with some unknown emotion that Hermione couldn't quite put her figure on. Having never been this close to him before, Hermione noted the subtle colour changes in his eyes making them look like sparkling pools of unicorn blood. Then, without warning, reality came crashing down on them and the pair took a simultaneous step back opening up a gap between them.

"Uh thanks. Are you ok? There's a giant serpent in the sky outside." She pointed to one of the windows dotted along the corridor. "Everyone is going crazy. I saw it was coming from the Room of Requirements, and I just had to get a closer look" she was rambling but she just didn't know how to process what had just happened. She had nearly fallen down the stairs and Draco Malfoy was the one who had saved her.

"Probably some younger kids just messing about, I haven't seen anything." He said calmly with a small shrug of his shoulders, running his fingers through his hair. His perfect mask was back in place, as if nothing had passed between them, his eyes steely and hard again.

"You want to watch where you are going running into people like that Granger; you could have ruined my suit." She looked down at his chest to where he was straightening his tie and she remembered the feel of his chest under her trembling fingers. Shaking her head she could feel her cheeks heating and knew that a deep blush was spreading across her face.

"Umm yeah, I guess" Hermione mumbled, not really knowing how to deal with the situation, her feet suddenly becoming very interesting. "I better go". Tearing her eyes away from him, she completely forgot her reason for being on the seventh floor and ran back down the staircase, this time not making any detours, and headed straight up to bed. Falling down face first into the pillow she let out a deep shaking breath. What was wrong with her? It was Draco Malfoy of all people. He had always had the ability to affect her emotions, but never in this way. Yes, he had saved her but that wasn't reason enough to lose all self-control. But he had held on to her far longer than expected. What did that mean?

She was too tired, that must be the answer. There was no other explanation. Stripping off her school uniform, Hermione crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over her head, trying to hide away from the world. With a large yawn she tried to settle down, her heavy eyelids pulling her into sleep, escaping the madness of the day. Tomorrow would bring normality again she assured herself. It couldn't get any stranger surely.

.

.

.

As he watched Hermione running down the corridor Draco couldn't help but remember the feel of her petit frame in his arms and the smell of her hair as she gripped the front of his shirt. He had reached out to catch her as a reflex, stopping her from tumbling back down the stairs, but the way that she had held onto him so fervently had taken him by surprise. The feel of her knuckles gently brushing his chest had stirred something within him, something deep and primal.

 _It was just reflex, she was reaching for anything to save herself. I may as well have been a curtain._

He shook his head and turned on his heel heading back down to the dungeons. He had been too reckless tonight, and he knew it. If it had been a professor who had come investigating instead of Granger his mission could have been compromised. Draco was painfully aware of the consequences should he fail and he couldn't risk the safety of his family. He needed to make sure that he knew exactly what would happen before he used a spell again. It wouldn't do him any good to get caught before he could even get close to completing the Dark Lords task.

The unseasonably warm weather had drawn the majority of students out into the castle grounds and so Draco was able to wallow in his own self-pity all the way to the Dungeons without encountering another soul. The secret entrance was revealed and Draco let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. Stepping into the low green light of the common room Draco noticed just how empty the room was and let out a silent prayer to the Gods. Then he noticed a figure sitting on one of the many elaborately carved chairs facing the fire. It was Pansy, a copy of Witch Weekly across her lap and a cup of something steaming in her hand. The glow from the fire seemed to enthral his eyes, its fiery tongues licking at the logs within its heart. Its warmth and comforting crackle calling to him and his thumping temples.

"You just going to stand there all night?" Draco's trance was broken as he looked up to face the witch who had addressed him.

 _Shit!_

Draco had hoped that he could get up to his dormitory before Pansy realised he was even there. Reluctantly, he made his way towards the fire and slumped into another chair, crossing his legs at the ankle and resting his head against the firm wooden frame. The heat from the fire warmed him through his well-tailored suit and he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. Before long Draco became aware of a pair of dark eyes examining his face, refusing to move more than he had to Draco looked to his right and saw Pansy looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He said rather irritated by the look on her face.

"I didn't see you at dinner and thought something had happened to you. Theo and Blaise seemed to think that you would be off with one of the lower years somewhere." She was trying to keep her tone casual but Draco could see the accusations behind her eyes.

"I had some stuff to see to. Not that it is any of your business, or Theo and Blaise for that matter." It appeared that Pansy was capable of making herself jealous without his help. He was not in the mood for her childish insecurities at the moment but the wonderful feeling of the fire against his tired and aching body stopped him from moving.

"Oh no I wasn't saying anything like that, I was just wondering." She shifted in her chair uncomfortably, trying to figure out how she could save the situation. "You going to the Quidditch match on Saturday? I hear that stupid Wessel made it onto the Gryffindor team. Could be a laugh to go down and see him fail in front of the whole school." Pansy shot him a nervous smile and Draco wouldn't help but reciprocate with a smirk of his own.

"Now that is definitely something that I want to see!" As much as Pansy annoyed him from time to time, she often knew just what to say in order to cheer him up. With a small chuckle and the image of Wesselbee making a complete prat of himself, Draco gracefully stood up from his chair, shot a quick smile to Pansy and headed up to his room.

It had been a long day, but Draco knew that no matter how tired he was his dreams would be consumed with dark and disturbing images and he wasn't read to deal with them just yet. He was getting used to surviving on little to no sleep and it gave him enough time to catch up on his school work which had started to take a back seat considering the homework that the Dark Lord had handed down over the summer.

With his feet tucked underneath him, Draco sat on his bed with the curtains pulled around him and his potions homework spread-out across the sheets. Even a task from the Dark Lord himself wasn't enough to stop Draco from wanting to learn. He would never verbalise his passion but Draco craved knowledge. He was especially interested in potions, although since Snape had finally got his wish and become Defence against the Dark Arts Professor lessons had become far less enjoyable. The thought of not being able to return next year broke his heart and Draco was determined to get as much from this year as he could even if it meant that he never got any sleep.

.

.

.

 **A/n: I know this is sort of a filler chapter but it is needed every now and then. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Would be interested to know what you guys think of the story so far and if you are enjoying it.**

 **I'll try and get quicker with my update for the next one but it depends how much my dissertation gets in the way (I mean I know which I would rather be writing)**

 **B3cs**


	4. 4 Subconscious

**A/N: So today's chapter is a little longer, didn't really know where to cut it off. I really hope you guys are liking what I have done so far with this story, its really been helping get through some pretty intense writers block with my dissertation.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _"Pansy I said just leave me alone! I am over this stupid dance. Just leave me the fuck alone, go and find someone else to pester!" Draco was fuming, this stupid dance was completely pointless and Pansy wasn't making it any better._

 _Since they had arrived from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton all the new students were getting in his way. He couldn't stalk the corridors of Hogwarts the way he was used to. Every time he turned a corner there were saps fawning after Viktor Krum or Fleur Delacour and their stupid entourage._

 _Despite his foul mood a small smirk spread across his face as he recalled the scene early in the week as the stupid red headed Weasel had attempted to ask out Fleur of all people! Well that's what Draco assumed he was trying to do, he's basically just screamed at her and then run off, his face almost as red as his hair. What a complete idiot. She was well out of his league, plus he had assumed that Wesselbee would have been attending with Granger. The blood traitor was always followed around by the stupid mudblood._

 _Draco hadn't intended to even attend the ball but Pansy had prattled on about it for two whole days before he finally caved and told her that he would accompany her, but that he wouldn't be happy about it. He couldn't think of anything worse. He had been attending high society balls for years and he hated every single minute._

 _"Draco, you are awful, I don't know why I bother" Patsy huffed with a small pout on her face pulling Draco back to the present._

 _"Neither do I!" Draco spat back at her. He knew that he would regret this tomorrow but right now he didn't care one ounce, he just wanted to get away from all the stupid happy faces in that room. "Just fuck off will you!"_

 _Stalking away from the grotto he listened intently ensuring that he couldn't hear her heels following. Honestly Draco couldn't really put his finger on what it was that had put him in such a foul mood but he could feel it bubbling up inside him all night. Seeing those stupid champions twirling around the dance floor, Pansy complaining that the stupid muggle born didn't deserve to be on the arm of such a handsome man and how Krum's hand had casually slipped down to the small of Granger's back as she blushed and giggled at his every word. This was a complete waste of his time!_

 _Glad to be away from the clingy Pansy, Draco walked aimlessly around the grounds not really sure where he was going but just letting his feet carry him away from the incessant drawling of the music behind him. As he neared the castle steps he suddenly became aware of a small figure hunched over, leaning against the entrance to the castle. As an inquisitive scowl creased his forehead Draco edged closer, wondering who it could be. From where he stood Draco could make out a periwinkle dress and soft delicate curls that had escaped from the bun at the base of her neck. Her hands were covering her face and her shoulders were shaking as if she was crying. Draco felt a small pang in his stomach and for some reason his feet began to move towards her before he even realised what was happening._

 _Once he was close enough he reached out and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. She recoiled in surprise and Draco pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt. Then his breath caught in his throat, what was he doing? It was Granger, why had he felt the urge to reach out and touch her? Why wasn't he saying anything? Why couldn't he pull his gaze from her delicate form? Why did the sight of her tear streaked face make his stomach drop even further?_

 _For what felt like an eternity, Draco stared down at Hermione Granger, her eyes red and her cheeks glistening with the tracks of her shed tears. Despite this, Draco noticed how exceptionally beautiful she looked now that he could truly see her face without the distraction of her bushy hair. He felt a small tug in his chest but he pushed the feeling aside._

 _"Go on Malfoy, just get it over with." She sighed, "give me your best shot I am not in the mood for this right now." Her eyes lacked their usual fire and her shoulders slumped as she refused to look at him instead concentrating on the stair in front of her. Without really thinking about it he strode up the few steps that separated them and sat down next to her. Suddenly his breath seemed to come short and fast as he considered the proximity of her. A small breeze drifted across the grounds picking up the smell of flowers, and something that Draco thought reminded him of the library but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Taking a deep breath and stealing himself he slowly wound his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into him ever so slightly. She felt so small and vulnerable next to him and to his surprise she didn't reel back in disgust. Her arms still wrapped around her knees, comforting herself._

 _The silence stretched out in front of them, her sobs had stopped and she seemed to be calming somewhat. "So, what brings you out here then Granger? I thought you were the bell of the ball on Krum's arm." Finally, Draco deciding that he couldn't take the silence any longer, twisting his body ever so slightly so that he could look down into those deep brown eyes that were still swirling with unshed tears._

 _Swallowing a lump in her throat Hermione looked up at him and for the first time, amber met steel and Draco could see the cogs turning behind her eyes as she tried to make sense of his intentions. To be honest, Draco wasn't entirely sure himself but she seemed to see the sincerity in his eyes and let out a small sigh, ringing her hands in her lap. "Ron, was just being an arse. He basically said that Viktor was only with me because he was looking for more than just a date to the dance. It's as if he has no understanding that even if those were Viktor's intentions I am more than capable of looking after myself! How dare he ruin my night when he sees me as nothing more than a backup in case his plans fall through." Finally, Hermione took a second to breath, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall. "What is his problem?" She said in a tiny voice, that Draco thought wasn't really directed at him._

 _"To be fair to the Weasel, Viktor probably was expecting more from you, he does have a bit of a reputation." Draco says looking straight ahead, then, ever so slowly steeling himself, Draco turned to face Hermione again. Locking eyes, he reaches out and took her hand in his. "But you should never let such an idiot like Ronald Weasley ruin your night, he wouldn't have the first idea about how a date should act. I mean look at the Pitel twins they ditched the Chosen One and Weasel the first chance they got. If I had been your date I wouldn't have left your side and I most certainly wouldn't have let another guy get anywhere near you. Especially not in that dress." With his free hand Draco reached up and swept one of her escaped curls behind her ear, noticing just how soft they really were. "Granger, would you let me kiss you?"_

 _Hermione looked back at him a mixture of shock and confusion running over her face. With his hand still resting on her cheek, Draco ran his thumb ever so lightly over her cheekbone causing her eyes to close, fluttering ever so lightly to his touch. With one last look over her delicate features Draco leaned in and very lightly touched his lips to hers..._

His heart was trying to jump out of his chest. Draco was back in his room, his sheet bunched up around his feet and his bare chest was glistening with a sheen of sweat. It wasn't the first time in the last few months that Draco had woken up, breathing laboured and a deep sense of panic in the pit of his stomach. But this was _very_ different. Leaning up against his headboard Draco ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He remembered the night of the Yule Ball very clearly, Pansy had ignored him for 2 days after and he was sure she was still slightly put out about being ditched. But he had definitely not tried to kiss Granger! The idea was ridiculous.

Thinking back over the events of that evening Draco remembered walking passed a weeping Granger and that stupid she-weasel as she complained about how pathetic her brother was for not realising how amazing Hermione was...blah blah blah. Draco remembered chuckling to himself and making a comment under his breath about trouble in paradise. Although begrudgingly he had to admit to himself that Granger had surprised him with how well she scrubbed up it didn't mean that he wanted to kiss her. Far from it. That stupid Mudblood was everything that his upbringing had warned him against.

Draco shuddered as he thought about how many times his father had berated him for coming second best to that insufferable Granger. Apparently, trying twice as hard as his Slytherin counterparts was not enough to ingratiate Draco in his father's eyes. It felt like no matter how hard Draco tried, Granger always seemed to beat him, and that frustrated him no end. Just once he would like to be the best in the year, to get his father off his back more than anything else. Plus, it would be fun to see that stupid know-it-all grin wiped off Granger's face.

Trying to calm his breathing again, Draco climbed out of bed; a small shiver running down his spine as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floorboards. Padding his way silently to the bathroom Draco splashed his face with cold water and looked at his haunting reflection in the mirror. His appearance had changed so much in the last couple of months since the Dark Lord had first made his devious plan for Draco known. Draco didn't even recognise himself half the time. Using the skin for support Draco went through his mental list of tasks for the coming day and his shoulders sank further with each one.

.

.

.

Pansy was stalking through the corridors that lead down to the Slytherin dungeons, her high-heeled shoes clicking against the cold flagstones under foot. They echoed around the cavernous space and sounded like she was at the head of a well-dressed army.

Her mood was dark and poisonous threatening to unleash its wrath on anyone who dared to cross her today. Draco had skipped dinner again this evening and she was determined to get to the bottom of his current behaviour. No matter what Draco Malfoy might think, she was the only one who was worthy of his time. He could spend as much time as he wanted with his current secret infatuation but ultimately, he would be with her in the end. It was the only thing that made any sense.

As she neared the common room Pansy caught a glimpse of the familiar determined stride and cold blonde hair of Draco Malfoy rounding the corner at the other end of the hall.

 _You know that he will be murderous if he catches you following him!_

Taking a deep breath and pushing her conscience aside Pansy reached down, pulled off her shoes and silently snuck after the retreating back of the other Slytherin. The flagstones were cold and uneven, and a constant reminder of how wrong it was that she was stalking Draco but after weeks of him shunning her, Pansy decided that she didn't care. She needed to find out who this girl was. The whole school was aware of her claim on the Malfoy heir and she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Parkinson's never gave up on something that they wanted. Never!

Draco swept through the castle with determined, measured strides completely unware of anyone else's presence. Younger students pressed themselves against the walls as he passed ensuring that they didn't find themselves on the receiving end of Draco Malfoy's legendary temper. He made his way up various staircases and archways not really seeming to have any specific destination in mind.

Finally, Pansy found herself hiding behind a large suit of armour as Draco leaned casually up against the wall a few feet away, his hands in his pockets and his right foot flat against the stone wall. To any passer-by he would appear entirely casual, nonchalant maybe, but Pansy knew better. The set of his jaw and his darting steel eyes told a very different story. He was scanning the passing crowds looking for someone. Pansy's stomach began to flutter with anticipation and she found herself searching the passing students trying to determine who it was that he was looking for. No one seemed to pay him very much attention, apart from a group of giggling third year Ravenclaws who shot wanting glances towards Draco before chattering loudly and hurrying off. Pansy knew this couldn't be the answer, Draco needed something special from his girls, and none of the third years were worth a second glance from the Slytherin prince.

Just as she was about to give up, Pansy noticed Draco's posture change for a split second. His back stiffened and at that moment he looked anything but casual, he looked as if he was trying to stop himself from running full pelt from the room. Pansy tried to see what his hooded eyes were staring at, and her heart skipped a beat as she realised that Potter and the tag-alongs he called friends were strolling towards them laughing and joking with one another.

 _Maybe I got this wrong. Maybe he isn't cheating on me. Maybe this has something to do with Draco's rivalry with Potter._

Pansy mind tried to reassure her, but there was still a niggling voice in the back of her mind - _Even if this is about Potter, Draco is still shutting you out!_

"Seems like the Slytherin team has realised that even your father's money can't buy talent, hey Malfoy? Didn't even make the team this year, is what I heard." Weasley snorted when he spotted Draco and stepped closer.

"What's it to you Weasel? Gives you a sporting chance at winning now." Draco bit back, looking at his perfectly manicured nails as if he was completely uninterested in the conversation. Pansy suspected he probably was.

"I told you he had bottled it Harry. Pathetic." Weasley laughed as he turned to carry on down the corridor.

"You would know all about being pathetic wouldn't you Weasley. Potter is the supposed 'Chosen-One', Granger is 'the brightest witch of our age' but what do you bring to this little three piece? Nothing from what I can see, aside from stuffing your face in the Great Hall every night. Now that is what I call pathetic" Draco smirked a Ron knowing exactly how to get under the stupid blood traitors skin. Reaching down into her robes, Pansy grasped her wand in anticipation, ready for the fight that was bound to erupt as the tension in the air grew.

Weasley stepped closer and Draco pushed himself off the wall so that the two boys could square their shoulders and prove that they weren't going to back down. Neither one wanting to be the first to look away.

"You just watch your mouth Malfoy" Harry spat at him from beside the redhead. "Ron is twice the man you wish you were. Anyway, I'm surprised you're being so brave without your body guards here to back you up." He chuckled and nudged Ron in the ribs, looking for recognition of his jibe. The pair smirked but Draco refused to back down.

"I could take the two of you with my hands tied behind my back. Just doesn't seem worth my time. As I said, you're pathetic." Draco said, pushing his hands back into his pockets and stepping around Potter but before he left Draco turned back to the pair "oh say hi to your sister for me though will you Weasley" a wicked smile spread across his face and Draco shot them a quick wink. That was all it took and next thing she knew Draco was pinned up against the opposite wall, Weasley's wand pressed up against his throat, Draco's perfectly laundered shirt bunched up in his fist. Harry wasn't far behind his friend, a furious scarlet hue spreading across his face as he shook with anger.

"YOU. STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. MY. SISTER" Ron's voice was barely above a whisper but Pansy could hear the hatred seeping from every word and his eyes flared with anger. Despite his position Draco let out a small chuckle and stared into Weasley's face as if challenging him.

Before Pansy had a chance to step out of her hiding place and come to Draco's aid the bushy haired know-it-all Mudblood pushed her way between the two boys, her palms lying flat against their chests and pushing them apart. "Ronald Weasley, you know that he is just trying to get a rise from you. He isn't even worth your anger. Why don't the two of you head up to the common room and I will be right behind you." The look that Granger gave her friends made them both instinctively take a step back at her command and the two boys moved as if you leave before Weasley turned back to make some retort, "I'll be right behind you, honestly Ron" With a small smile from Granger the two Gryffindors turned on their heels and carried on up the corridor.

She would never admit it out loud but Pansy was almost impressed. The Mudblood had managed to defuse the situation with a few small words and the witless pair had actually, heeded her words. _Not bad at all Granger!_

Drawing her attention back to Draco, Pansy realised that Grangers hand was still pressed against his chest but that he had made no complaint and seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts. Granger seemed to come to her sense first and pulled her hand back as if she had been physically hurt, at least she had the decency to look ashamed of having touched her better without permission. A small smirk spread across Pansy's face as she waited for Draco to let rip at the girl and put her back in her place. But the silence seemed to stretch on forever, neither one saying a word as they just stared at each other. Then without any warning Draco turned on his heel and stalked off in the opposite direction. The whole encounter had taken little more than 6 minutes and everyone else walked by as if nothing unusual had transpired but Pansy knew differently. Pansy had seen the lingering look between Draco and Granger and a deep searing anger burned inside her. Of all the people that Draco could have chosen. Of all the available purebloods, what was he thinking?

Her left hand clenched tightly around her wand Pansy stormed towards Granger, her eyes shooting daggers at the bushy haired girl in front of her. Pansy wasn't much of a fighter, instead using her words to inflict pain on her opponents, but all logic had left her when she had seen Granger with her hand pressed against her Draco's chest. If he was going to put her back in her place then Pansy most definitely would. Rounding on the other girl, Pansy pushed her hard in the back with both hands.

Hermione fell forwards, her knees grazing the stone floor, and let out a small groan as the pain shot through her body. Recovering quickly, Hermione was back on her feet, squaring her shoulders as she confronted Pansy.

"What the hell are you playing at Parkinson? What was that for?" Hermione demanded, her wand in her hand and pointed directly at Pansy's heart.

"You know exactly what that was for! Do you think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't find out what you've been doing? You're not even trying to hide it!" Pansy was fuming, red sparks emitting from the tip of her wand.

"Honestly, Parkinson I have absolutely no idea what you are blabbering on about, but I suggest that you get out of my face before I do something that I might regret."

Pansy let out a small laugh but there was no humour in it. "You can keep peddling that line as much as you want Mudblood but he is so much better than someone like _you._ " Stepping closer, Pansy stared deep into Hermione's eyes and a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Stay the fuck away from him, otherwise, next time I won't be so forgiving!" With that Pansy turned on her heel, leaving Hermione shocked and confused in the middle of the corridor.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if so would love to hear your feedback. It makes all this time in front of my laptop that little more worthwhile.**

 **Quick question: Do you think that Pansy is too possessive? She isn't taking Draco's rejection very well.**

 **Thanks**

 **B3cs**


	5. 5 Prejudice

**A/N: So I know it has been forever since I last updated this story but I started this at the suggestion of my counsellor as a way to deal with some of the other things that are going on in my life at the moment, as such it is tied very closely to my emotions and current mental state. As such I go through periods where I can't think of anything worse than working on this, and then others where this is my only lifeline. So please stay with me on this one as I have had this story running around my head for years and I'd really like to finally get to the end of it.**

* * *

It had been weeks since her run in with Malfoy and Pansy but Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling that something important had happened. Every time she saw her in the corridor, Pansy would shoot daggers at Hermione with her eyes and constantly had a look of pure hatred etched across her face. The dark-haired Slytherin, didn't confine her disdain to just heated glares however, Hermione was starting to bruise from all of the shoulder barges that she had been subjected to and her school bag had been knocked to the floor more times than she would care to count. The only places that she seemed to be safe from Pansy's bullying were either in the Gryffindor common room or the library and so she had found herself seeking out the calming quiet of the extensive stacks most evenings.

"You're spending basically all of your time in there now 'Mione." Ron grumbled. This wasn't the first time that the trio had had this conversation and Hermione was determined to shut it down as quickly as possible. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like the confrontation with Pansy was something that she needed to keep from her best friends. "We barely get to see you, have we done something wrong?" His face showed signs of genuine concern and Hermione hated that she didn't feel like she could share her true motives with them.

"I just have so much studying to do, and to be honest you two should probably consider doing some more yourselves", she commented raising her eyebrow ever so slightly. The library was her safe haven and as much as she missed spending time with her friends she also enjoyed the solitude and quiet that the magical room offered her. The corridors and rooms of Hogwarts hummed with magic but the library was something else, its magic was confined between the pages and dusty stacks that filled the cavernous room. She could spend hours reading and barely notice that the light was fading and that she had missed yet another meal. If it wasn't for Harry and Ron's insistence that she needed to look after herself better, she would miss breakfast as well, preferring the safety of the library to the gauntlet that was the Great Hall. As if on cue, Hermione suddenly felt someone's eyes on her and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Surely you can give yourself a break just for one night, Hermione?" Harry's voice was almost pleading. "We could go down and see Hagrid like we used to. I know he would love to see you." He shot her a shy smile and Hermione sighed realising just how long it had been since she had seen Hagrid outside of the Great Hall.

"Fine" Hermione conceded "I will meet you by the greenhouses after lessons, I have Arithmancy last so it's probably easier if I just come and find you both". Harry and Ron shared a secret smile and dropped the subject. It had been rather strained between the friends for a couple of weeks now and neither of the boys knew the source, however, they refused to force the topic so they finished breakfast in near silence and filed out of the Hall with everyone heading to their first period lesson.

It had been a long day of trying to avoid Pansy and Hermione was very grateful for double Arithmancy as it would mean 2 whole hours to escape her piercing glares. The only downside was having to spend the time with the second Slytherin that had caused her so much confusion over the last few weeks.

In stark contrast to how Hermione had been unable to escape Pansy and her physical and verbal abuse she had barely laid eyes on the tall, blond Slytherin now making his way to his usual seat. Despite this, his cold grey eyes had almost been burnt onto the back of her eyelids, staring back at her every time she shut her eyes. Initially she had been troubled by their appearance and fought hard against the image, but in recent days she had started to see changes in the deep troubled waters that his eyes reminded her some much of. Rather than their usual steely hardness Hermione had started to see a complex mix of colours, suggestive of something hidden under the surface.

With a final glance over at the boy with platinum blond hair, Hermione shook herself and pulled her attention back to the Professor, refusing to let him get in her head any more than he already was.  
"If you can please pull out your conversion charts we will pick up where we left off last week" Professor Vector announced with a swish of her wand, and an extensive list of calculations appeared on the board behind her. "I expect you all to work in silence" she gave the class a pointed look before she turned back to her desk and pulled out a stack of parchment.

The calculations were complex and required a large amount of concentration, which Hermione was very grateful for, as this ensured that her mind didn't have a chance to wonder. Before she knew it, her parchment was flying towards Professor Vector's desk to join the rest of the classes on one of the many piles that seemed to cover nearly the whole desk top. With a final wave of her wand, clearing the chalk board, Professor Vector dismissed the class and Hermione began packing away her quills and textbooks. All of a sudden Hermione became aware of someone watching her; ever so slowly she glanced up and her eyes locked onto the stormy grey eyes that had been fused to the back of her eyelids for weeks. For what felt like an age the pair just stared neither one blinking or looking away, until Hermione could take it no more and her gaze fell to the floor with a shy grin pulling at the edge of her mouth. She could feel a warm blush growing across her cheeks as she forced herself to look back at the Slytherin on the opposite side of the room. With a sinking feeling that felt very similar to disappointment Hermione realised that he was no longer looking at her but was instead hastily making his way out of the classroom.

The route down from the seventh floor was fairly straightforward and this allowed Hermione to consider her recent interactions with Draco Malfoy, but the more she tried to make sense of them the less they seemed to. Hermione was almost out of the castle, her thoughts far away, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove behind a large suit of armour. A second hand was placed over her mouth to stifle the complaint that was on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes wild Hermione struggled, trying to get away from her assailant. She knew it couldn't be Pansy as they towered over her, their strong arms wrapped around her hinted at a lean but muscular figure.

"If you promise not to scream the place down I will let you go, don't make this difficult Granger" His warm breath tickled her ear and Hermione felt a delightful shiver run down her spine. Against her better judgement Hermione slowly nodded her head in agreement before she was released, his hands falling to his side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione hissed as she spun around to face the sparkling silver eyes that were staring back at her. Despite her anger, her voice waivered as she registered just how closely they were standing. She could have reached out and run a finger along his sharp, angular cheekbones.

Draco's voice broke her away from that worrying thought. "Why didn't you tell me that Pansy was being a complete bitch?" His eyes were angry; whether at her or Pansy, Hermione couldn't quite determine.

"Because it has nothing to do with you, it's not like we're friends. When was the last time that we shared two words that weren't insults?" Hermione couldn't understand what kind of joke he was playing. Were he and Pansy in this together, some elaborate plan to make her question everything that she thought that she knew?

He stared at her for a long moment before letting out a long sigh and running a hand through his silvery mane. Hermione had to admit that he looked so much better without the excessive amounts of hair gel that he seemed so fond of in their early years at Hogwarts. He looked frustrated and Hermione noticed two deep dark circles under his eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. "I'll have a word with her. But Granger, hiding yourself away in the library really isn't the best way to deal with your problems. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and for a moment she was too shocked to do anything but stare at him, "How do you know that I have been spending so much time in the library? Are you following me?" Her mind was reeling, and her heart started to race as she tried to step away from him, anything to get a little space between them so that she could breathe again. But Draco had other ideas, he took another step towards her, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. The movement seemed to surprise him just as much as Hermione and he stood stock still his fingers still grazing the sensitive spot just below her ear. Amber met mercury as they stared into each other's eyes, neither one wanting to break the spell but also unsure as to how to progress.

Draco was the first to come to his senses, snatching his hand back and clearing his throat trying to work moisture back into his dry mouth. "Um, I've just been trying to work out a problem and every time I go in there to get another book you seem to be surrounded by an excessive amount yourself. Who can read 4 books at the same time? It's just lunacy Granger." Draco was flustered and it brought a delicate smile to Hermione's lips, she had never seen him like this before. She had to admit that his face looked far less intimidating when it wasn't drawn into his customary smirk.

"If I didn't know better Malfoy, I would say that you almost cared about someone other than yourself" Her tone was laced with sarcasm and she knew that she was pushing her luck but when would she ever get this chance again?

"Just forget it Granger, Pansy can do whatever she wants to you. I don't know why I bothered. I just thought that I would repay the favour from the other week. Not that I couldn't have taken Weaselbee and the Boy Wonder of course, but it saved me having to spend hours in detention for it." His nonchalant mask was back in place now and Hermione realised that she was actually a little disappointed. With one last look at her confused face Draco turned on his heel and made to leave, however, before he had managed to make it around the suit of armour Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. Draco was stopped in his tracks and he turned around to see Hermione looking down at their conjoined hands, looking as if she wasn't quite sure how it had happened.

"Uhh, thanks Malfoy. I would appreciate it if you could get Pansy to back off, just a little. I don't think I can live on just two evening meals a week for much longer." She gave him a quick tentative glance and a shy smile, but this time she wasn't able to hold his gaze.

"I'll see what I can do" He gave her a small curt nod, pulled his hand from hers and strode off in the direction of the dungeons. Once again, the whole encounter had lasted less than 5 minutes but Hermione was left completely stunned. She ran the whole conversation around in her head but the more she thought about it the less it made sense. This was starting to become a theme, and it frustrated Hermione, she hated not being able to figure out a problem.

.

.

.

A cold breeze cut through Draco's thin school uniform, whipping his cloak around his lean frame, despite this he paid it very little attention. His thoughts were troubled and confusing; he knew that he had bigger things to be concerned with but he couldn't help but think over his encounters with Hermione Granger. He had intended to continue ignoring her and just hope that the feelings that had plagued his dreams since she had laid her delicate hand across his chest would just go away. But no matter how hard he tried Granger always found her way into his thoughts at the most inopportune moments.

The sky was cloudless and Draco could see for miles from his vantage point at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the pale moon was reflected across the Black Lake and despite its majesty, Draco couldn't help but be saddened by the sight. Once he had completed the Dark Lord's tasks, the castle would never be the same again. It would forever be tainted and Draco couldn't stop the silent tear that trailed down his ashen cheek. It would all be his fault.

With a deep sigh, Draco pulled himself away from the edge and began to make his way down the tight spiralling staircase. As he descended the icy cold that was running through his veins began to dissipate as he truly began to realise just how cold it had been at the top of the tower. His fingertips tingled with the heat as he pushed his hands deep into his trouser pockets. About half way down the tower, Draco became aware of a second set of footsteps coming in the opposite direction. Rubbing his palms across his face Draco put his most menacing sneer in place and continued on down.

The staircase was dark at this time of night and Draco was surprised to hear someone else wondering the corridors this close to curfew. He was even more surprised when Hermione Granger walked around the corner. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was so distracted that she was only 3 steps from him before she registered Draco's presence. Slowly she lifted her eyes from the floor and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. Draco shifted from foot to foot feeling incredibly awkward. He couldn't put his finger on it but Draco felt like something had changed between them, he no longer felt compelled to call her names or to sneer at her. Instead he felt like he wanted to know what had caused her to be in this empty stairway crying in the middle of the night. He hoped that it wasn't Pansy because he had made it very clear to her that if she ever went near Granger again he would make her pay for it.

Very tentatively he moved one step closer to her never once looking away from her deep chocolatey brown eyes. To his amazement she didn't move away from him instead she just hugged her arms tighter to her, whilst keeping her eyes locked on his. The air between them fizzed and tingled and Draco could honestly say he had never felt anything quite like it before. Steeling his nerves, Draco took a quick calming breath.

"Are...are you ok?" His voice was quiet and tentative, not really sure why he was so concerned.

"What's it to you?" Hermione was cautious, clearly she was as unsure as to how to react around him as he was with her.

"I'm the only one who is allowed to make you feel like this." He gestured towards her damp cheeks, "No one moves in on a Malfoy's territory and gets away with it." He was trying to be nonchalant, trying to defuse the tension as much as possible, but he didn't feel like he was succeeding.

"Come on Malfoy, I haven't got time for this. I've had an awful day and trying to puzzle you out right now is just not what I need. I want to go up to the Astronomy Tower and be on my own." She was almost begging him to get out of the way but something was holding him in place.

He stepped closer again, his eyes pleading "Please Granger, just tell me what has got you like this. As much as I hate to admit it, you helped me out the other day and I really dislike to be in anyone's debt".

"It's just stupid...Ron and Harry caught Ginny kissing Dean in the hall way and apparently that gives Ron the right to take it out on me. Why does he feel like he can call me out in the middle of the whole common room? I was so embarrassed." Her eyes glittered as she told him her story

"Well you know how I feel about WeaselBum, he's got more fingers on one hand than he has braincells to rub together but I don't understand Granger. What has the Weaselette got to do with you?" Slowly, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her body froze, stiff and rigid, her eyes searching his, looking for any insincerity in him. A small, shy, smile pulled at his lips and he tried to reassure her.

Slowly her body began to relax again, her shoulders became less tense and she loosened her grip on her arms. "Ron had a big problem with me going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, I don't know why but apparently it was like he thought I was fraternising with the enemy or something. The whole point of the Yule Ball was meant to be about building relationships between the schools not pitching us against each other. Then when he finds Ginny snogging Dean in the corridor, apparently that means that he can come back to the Common Room and start bringing it all back up and calling me all these vile names. I thought he was meant to be my friend. I thought he was meant to look out for me, not...not this." Her eyes sparked with unshed tears, and she wiped frantically at her cheeks.

Draco's mind was reeling, he felt like they had had this conversation before. It was so close to his dream that he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't having another. Taking a breath to give himself time, Draco tried to decide what the best course of action would be. Her eyes were beautiful even when they were full of tears and Draco knew in that moment that he couldn't cause her any more pain.

"Grange...Hermione" her eyes grew wide with surprise "no one has the right to make you feel like this. I know I've been awful to you over the years and I'm sure you have probably cried over some of the things that I have said to you, but I promise I will never do that again." He squeezed her shoulder and she shrugged into his contact. "That Weasel is probably just jealous that you were able to get a date with an international Quidditch player and he struck out so hard with Fleur. Don't ever let him make you feel any less amazing than you are."

Draco wanted to hate her, he wanted things to be the same as they had always been. He had been told from the moment that he was born that Hermione was everything that he should despise everything that was wrong with the wizarding world. But ever since she had placed her hand on his chest she had burrowed her way into his mind, and the more he thought about it the less he agreed with what he had been brought up to believe. Hermione was the smartest witch in their year, if not the school. There wasn't a spell or class that she hadn't mastered and yet no matter how much he tried his pureblood wasn't able to best her. As soon as he had let these thoughts into his mind it had opened the flood gates; now no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see Hermione in a negative light any more.

Pulling him out of his internal reflections Hermione squeezed his hand still resting on her shoulder. Her fingers felt soft and warm against his as she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes. He was still standing a step above her and with his additional height, Draco felt like he was towering over her. Ever so slowly he stepped down the final stair between them, making it easier for her to look up at him but at the same time bringing them even closer.

They were mere inches away from one another, he could feel her warm breath against his neck and it was driving him crazy. Her hair smelt like vanilla and he could also detect the faint hint of fresh parchment. Draco's mind had stopped registering anything around him, he was no longer aware of the cold draft sweeping through the staircase or the sounds of the castle far below them. At that moment in time all that Draco could focus on was the molten chocolate of her eyes, they seemed to glisten even more in the candle light and Draco lifted his right hand to gently run his thumb under her eyes rubbing away all the evidence that she had been crying just minutes before.

All of a sudden the clock tower to their left chimed 10 o'clock and the spell was immediately broken. Draco's eyes grew wide and he snatched his hands back, pinning them to his sides. "I've got to go" he almost shouted at her and sprinted down the staircase not stopping until he had reached the entrance to the dungeons. His heart was beating out of his chest and he knew that it was only in part due to his physical exertions. What the hell had just happened? He had put his hands on HER and he hadn't felt his usual level of disgust and repulsion, in fact it was quite the opposite. Raking his fingers through his hair Draco stormed his way into he dormitories, giving a vicious look to anyone who even dared to look in his direction, he needed to come up with a plan; and quickly!

* * *

 **A/N: So I know that this is all pretty out of character for both Hermione and Draco but it should all be addressed (at least I hope that you feel like it has) as we go through this story.**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you think...good or bad**

 **B3cs**


End file.
